


kars becomes joseph's new dad

by frasierfan69, JoanneKathleenRowling, neilgaiman



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Rick and Morty, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 42nd annual grammy awards, 69 (Sex Position), 69th annual grammy awards, AU, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Annual Femslash Kinkmeme, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Vore, Cunnilingus, DILFs, Deepthroating, Drug Use, F/M, Felatio, Fellatio, Felt, Femdom, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Rights, Girl Band, Grammy Awards, Grammy Ross is alive, Group Sex, Horny, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 1: Phantom Blood, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2: Battle Tendency, Lemon, Lust, M/M, MILFs, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Omega Charles, Open Relationships, Orgy, Pegging, References to A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, SPN A/B/O Big Bang 2016, Sex, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, boy band, dick sucking, dont like dont read, just kidding, koolaid lore, rock (fetish), rock fetish, the friends we make along the way, wait til the next chapter, wizard (fetish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frasierfan69/pseuds/frasierfan69, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneKathleenRowling/pseuds/JoanneKathleenRowling, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilgaiman/pseuds/neilgaiman
Summary: kars pillarmans erectile dysfunction can only b cured by the Rock





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N honk if youre horny!
> 
> listyn to the OFFICIAL soundtrack/recommended listening experience here
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4rPzkaneuCEMIftkVRk4ZF?si=lfyZaxmaSMajTCLlUh64RQ

Chapter 1/??? kars becomes josephs New Dad  
“Whose dick do i gotta suck around here to get my hands on that beautiful red rock” mumbled kars pillarman as he dug through piles of lisa lisa’s designer bullshit  
“Mine,” answered a milfy voice behind him.  
He turned to meet lisa lisa’s sultry gaze  
“No fuck you lisa lisa i came here to get the stone of aja that will allow me to ascend humanity” said kars even thogh he started to get a massivbe boner “also ive been in a loving and committed relationship for millions of years and i do not think that esidisi wouldf appreciate me cucking him.”  
“Oh really? Last time I checked youse fool’s were in an open relationship,” said lisa lisa. “Your husband took both loggins and messina to the Bone Zone yesterday before you arrived and thats what they told me because they are also in an open relationship with each other”  
Kars smiled sexily at the thought of his beloved husband taking two other cockthirsty himbos to the bonezone, but continued casually going thru lisa Lisa’s jewelry box.  
“yeah that sounds likje him. Always Fucking. So much So thatb he forgets about whats really important: that big beefy gem that i like to call the Red Rock Of Aja.” he gasped as he suddenly came acrooss a gigantic red crystal glued onto a bunch of almost equally gigantic crystals of other Colors and attached to a long golden chain that made it resemble a Necklace if Necklaces usually weigh 20 lbs and are covered with Twenty Pounds of rock’s. _Bazanga_ thought Kars.  
Before he could do anything, lisa lidsa dramatically spilt her novelty sized wineglass that said **its wine o’clock!!!!** On it (that joseph got her for mothers day) that contained at least two bottles full of the most Expensive wine you could get in 1930s italy(that caesar got her for mothers day) All Over her dress and kar’s voluptious pectorals. “Oh nooooooo” she sai d, “both of our outfits (even though you basically arent even wearing anything) are ruined…… guess we’ll jusy have too….. Take them _offffff_….” utterly Distracted by lisa lisa doing a milfy strip tease, karses magnificient Erection tore through the measly amount of fabric that was somehow keeping his immense penis and phat ass conceale’d. Lisa lisa’s eyes widened at the unholy sight that was the dozens of Inches of his Cock. “woah hey hold on dude how the fuck did you even fit all that in there????” she inquired, mouth agape. Kars just winked both of his eyes at her. “Its ok girl id rather get pegged Anyway”  
“Good” she said, regaining her Milf-ful composure. “because im higher than a hiker on mount everest when it comes to being On Top.” then Lisa Lisa whipped out a humongos Strap On that was nearly 1/3rd the size of karseses Dong. she put it on and then slammed it right up karses gaping bussy that didnt even need lube because pillarmen really are a step further than humans evolutionarily speaking. Then they fucked for like two or 3 hours until kars’es dick simultaneosly imploded and exploded with cum. He let out a screech that was so fucking loud that it shattered all the windows in lisa lisa’s dope fortress and put a massive crack right through the stone of Aja that split it right in half. “OH FUCK” yelled both lisa lisa and kars. Unfortunately, their yelling caused the two halves to shatter into a billion more tiny pieces each.  
“fuck shit ass bitch bastard piss. Im so fucking mad” said lisa lisa in a her usual sexy way but madder  
“yeag me too” said kars in an equally sexy and mad manner. “We should have put it away before we fuckt.”  
Z”yeah i know, but i need to be Looking at or Thinking about that rock to cum” said lisa lisa sullenly,  
“Yeah me too” said kars. They both high fived in post coital rock fetish solidarity and also to celebrate Bisexual Rights.  
“You know what?” said kars as he picked up each crumb of the once ginormous gemstone and put it in his mouth and ate it. “Im kinda glad this whole thing is over. Now i can focus on what really matters, which is family.” lisa lia started to say something congratuotory and equally heartwarming to kars but was interuptted by her fucking idiot himbo son Joseph BizarreAdventure who busted thru the door Kool Aid Man style without even knocking. “OI MUM WOTT’S GOIN ON IN ‘ERE IT SOONDED LOIKE YEW KILLED A BLOKE OR SUMFINGK” he yelled as lisa lisa used her hamon powers to animorph into some clothes and kars struggled to hide his now flaccid but still impressively girthy penois and testicles. “OH SHITE ITS KARS PILLARMAN ”  
“thats right. Its me.” kars was about to gloat about how he just fucked jobeph’s mom but then decided to turn it into a lesson that we could all learn from. “Its true that Your Mother killed a man. She killed the man that i used to be. Now ive metamorphosiphized into a much better, wiser, kinder, stronger, faster, and sexier man. I am seriously so enlightened now. I feel like my third eye just opened, and my third eye is located on my dick” he walked past joseogph whose eyes were brimming with tears from hearing such inspirational and poetic words. Lisa lisa’s eyes were also full of dripping wet moistness, but they were hidden behind behind the cool sunglasses she just put on to signify that she was a total Baller and Xtreme Milf .  
“i am going to find my sexy as hell hubsband Esidisi and teach him what you just taught me. Farewell lisa lisa and also joseoph i guess even though i still dont really like you” then he winked handsomely at lisa lisa in a way that hinted that he was going to Go Have More sex  
“wow i never knew he was such a dilf” said joseph admiringly.  
“I know,” said lisa lisa, lighting a phat after-sex cigarette. “I hate to see him go but i love to watch him leave” she stared at kars’s juicy pillarman ass bouncing through the piles of rubble caused by their lovemaking and also joseph’s himbo ass destroying the door. This beautiful moment was interrupted by Caesar Zeploli busting throiugh the other door on the other side of the room in an identical manner to how joseph did it minutes earlier and also like how the kool aid man does (its ok to mention kool aid in this fanfiction that takes place in 1939 because it was invented in 1927 by a Chicagoan named Edward Perkins. However, it would not be until the 1950s that the koolaid man was introduced as the brands mascot. According to wikipedia, in 2013 he was redesigned as a cgi character instead of a guy in a koolaid shaped fursuit and has the personality of “a celebrity trying to show that he's just an ordinary guy”. That all happens after the events of Battle Tendencies though so it doesnt matter. Fun Fact: kool aid was orignally called ‘fruit smack’. This marks the end of our journey thru kool aid history)  
“MAMMA MIA” yelled Caesar italianly. “THERES-A GIANT WORM-A HOLE ABOVE OUR FUCKING CASTLE” _uh oh sisters…._ thought everyone at the same time _….looks like theres going to be some more fuckt up shit happening…..._

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. let's get a little bit rick and mortie up in here ladies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> caesar ad josephs relationship Crumbles while a mysteruious friend from their past joins the party :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N sorry kings, theres no sex in this chapter . All plot No Porn, oops all berries

Chapter 2  
Everypony went outside to see whta the fuck caesar was talking about. he was right. There sure was a big as fucking Ass wormhole loominhg ominously over lisa lisa’s sex tower like how the possibility of gonorrohea looms ominously over everyones penis if u dont use protection. suddenly, Kars esisdisi and Wjammu pillarman materialized. Kars and esididisi were holding hands Presumably because they had just had sex. Whammu was not holding anyones hands because neither of his Two Dad’s had given him the sex talk but mauybe he’ll get a boyfriend in this chapter you Knever Know ;^).   
“Hey what are you Guy’s doing.” asked whammu pillarman. Joseph anf Ceasar both got boners because theyre all masc4masc “we’re investigating that wormhole up there. can you guys use your Wack pillarmen powers to see wats going On In There so i can get my House Back” asked lisa louisa “ok” said all the pillermens simultaneously amd then they did some lasers out of there eyes to magnify their view of the giant sky pussy.   
“Oh hey. Theres some guys up there that kinda look like you but more dilfy” said esidisi  
“What really let me see” Lois squinted her eyes so she could see better and milfully gasped “why…..thats….. My father in law jhonathan…. And my other father in law SpeedWaggon (theyre married).... And also some italian guy i guess????”  
“Oh fuck! thats-a my grandpapa!” yelled caesar who was standing on top of josephs shoulders so he could get a better view  
“Oh shit…. LisaLisa…” said kars “when we (then he whispered so none of their sons would know about the Sex that they did) _fucked_ do you think that we opened a portal to Another Plane Of Time?????”  
She nodded. “Yeah probably…. That must mean that the only way to close it is for someone on their side to also (she whispered) _have sexx…_” a funny cartoon lightbulb appeared over katrses head because he got a really good idea. He turned to Esidisi.  
“Babe hear me out: i just came up with a plan where we can fix the wormhole AND play a rude prank on joseph bizarreadventure. ik you and wammu both got married to him that one time and that was pretty Funney but this is even better.” he paused for effect And also because he was getting horny  
“yeah im listemning babe go on” said Esidisi. Kars smiled bonerly.  
“Ok so we go up there and fuck josephs grandad.”  
“FUCK yeah incredible idea babey” they a cool secret handshake that people who are in Open Relationships do. (its like high fiving but when you and your lover have discussed that its ok to have sex with other people)  
Kars turned to lidsa lisa. “I figured out how to fix the Thing. Why dont you take the Boys inside for a while?”  
“yeah ok just keep that Ass Phat for me” she slappe’d karses ass and then she and esidisi highfived in karsfucker solidarity.   
“yes maam!” said kars and then he and esidisi Flew up into the fuckhole  
“Well i sure hate everything that i just Saw and Heard” said joseph who had momentarily lost his funny british accent out of Pure Disgust

Lisa lisa and the boyz went back into the castle. They all sat down in the living room and then lisa lisa got back up. “Hey so i dont really want to babysit you guys since youre all grown men AND i need to go order some throw pillows that say ‘live laugh love’ on them for the guest bedroom. Also all this wine isnt going to drink itself ahaha” she laughed and sauntered milfiliciously out of the roomJ. Caesar immediately leapt to his feet and doused himself with more Axe body spray. “Arrivederci motherefuckers i matched with Stroheim on Racist Grindr (like normal grindr but a little bit more racist) and we have-a hot date!” josephs head swiveled three hundred and sixtynine degrees around his neck to look at caesar. “Wott the ‘ell Mate????” asked Joseph, hurt both by Emotions and the Bones in his Neck. caesar looked ayt him and shrugged.  
“I thought we-a were-a in an Open Relationship” he said  
“No we’re not youre just Cheating on mae.” said joseph britishly  
“I think i broke your couch” saud whammy  
Suddebly there was a knock on one of the front doors. Caesar sat down and got back up again so he gcould go get the door because it ewas probably srtonheim there for their date. Wammu awkwardly patted joseph on the knee because he didn’t really want to insert himself into this Lover’s quarrel. He kind of did want to insert himself somewhere else if you know what i mean but he didnt think this was the best time to drop a sickk pickup line on josepg Who was sobbing violently all over wammu’s loincloth  
“Hey youre-a not RacisterRoboCop69” said Cesar who had now opened the door. Santana Pillarman stepped in. he was wearing a shirt that said **Proud Member Of Antifa** on it anf not really anything els. If this was a sitcom his Entrance would be accompanied by raucous applause. “No i Fuking killed & vored that guy. Then i found his phone and saw that you guys had planned a date so i decided to catfish you. This is what happens when You’re Racist. Oh hey wammu” Wamu looked at his brother and then at joseph who was still clinging to him and crying and then at caesaer who was now also crying. “Hey our dads went to go have sex with these guyses dads i think. ALSO ITS BEEN LIKE. 10000 YEARS BRO WHY DID YOU JUST SHOW UP NOW”  
santana sat down on the floor nonchalontly. “I just got really into anarcho-marxism and handing out orgas,ms for Free i dont know what else to say to you man. Im sorry i left without saying goodbye. You and our Dad Esisidi were the best parts of my life adn childhood. Fuck kars though he didnt support me when i said i was going to learn how to play guitar and now look at me. Smooth ft. Rob Thomas of Matchbox Twenty off the multi platinum album _supernatural_ won a grammy award in 1999 _and_ im in an open relationship with Straizo because of solidarity of being introductory antagonists that got immediately forgotton abouot”  
“I didnt comprenend literally any of That but im glad your back”” said wammu and he and santana embraced brotherly. Joseph had stopped crying and had popt a boner at seeing how Cool and Woke santana was. “Oi Caesar” he said “maybbe i‘twoudnt be so bad if we was in an open relationship aftah awl”  
“Yeah and i dont-a think-a i’ll be so horny about-a Facsism any more” said caesar less racistly  
“Your ‘omestuck typing quirk that shows that you ahr italian makes yew sound loike jarjar binks” said joseph as he mashed his lips onto caesars face passionately “and that makes me Dick Massive”  
Meanwhile… esdisi a d kars were Ejaculated out onto the other side of the wormhole….


	3. Chaptire 3: It's a new daddy in town a nd his name is “I haven't read jojo”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey gamers, this chapter features my dear friend, guest writer Neil Gayman. THIS CHAPTER IS NOT CANON. we will return to our usually scheduled milfery upon further notice. please enjoy, and dont forget to stream good omens on your amazon prime! (sponsered by jeff bezos)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN/ pls read the above paragraph. its CRUCIAL that you understand that this is NOT canon and i DID NOT write this. (neil gaiman did

Hmmmmm so what happened last time? Oh, yes. Kars and Eisidisisisi went through the big ol space pussie created through a cosmic fuck event. The italian guy (mario?) got trapped in Santana's deracisminator and now is friends with Obama and his dick is longer. Als o he and the british guy Jose[ph are in an open relationship. I think there was also an ad break for kool aid which owes Frasierfan69 a lot of money now. So, without further ado, this is my side of the story. Written by me.  
Neil Gaiman.  
So cars and eisisisisis floated into the pussy dimension to find Jonny and fuck him to close the wormhle. Their pectorals giggled in the wind as they flew up at maximum velocity, and landed in victorian englian. But there was only one problem: THEY COULDN'T FIND JORTARO. AND THE BAD HOLE CLOSED BEHIND THEM. So they stood on the street, feeling more alone than ever. They were as lonely as two middle aged buff guys trapped in thirteenth century england. The cobblestones were littered with racism. The sky was really smoky (because it was ingland). Charles Dickens was there. They trotted over to him in an engliesh way so that they could ask for help. But, before they did, they turned to each other and mutually understood something, but they didn’t want you to know what it was.  
“Oi Mistew dick.” said Kars Pillarman who was doing his best to sound like peppa pig so as not to frighten Charles away  
“Ello Governor” Said The slippery chick dick.  
“ Mister dicuens” said eisidisi in a perfect english accent “ we’re looking for a really sexxy dilf guy with blue hair who is rich and i think had someone kick his dog once.”  
“Oh wait so you're talking about the guy who is buff? And had someone kick his dog?”  
“Yeah”  
“I think Oi Saw him eawlier. He made me into tha Real chales DICKens if you know what i mean,”  
The two buff men nodded at the other guy who looked like charles dickens because he was charles dickens in slutful solidarity, as the bold light of the afternoon broke through the thick blanket of clouds and shone on a man…. One man.  
Jojo rotated his legs first, and then his head. It would’ve hurt him, but he has a lot of practice because he’s a bottom.  
“Seems like it’s Dilf-O-Clock now lads” he said while pooping his ass out.  
“ Hey Joseon’s dad” The two pilarman said in unison.  
“So,” Said Cars, “Where do you want to do this governor.”  
“We shouldn’t do it in public,” posited Jose, “because public displays of shame in BDSM require the consent of all those involved, and unknown bystanders cannot practice informed consent.”  
“I consent,” Said Charles disckens.  
“I consent,” Said another charles dickens, sliding his worm body out of a hole in the sewer grate.  
“I consent” said a woman who was working at the bakery but then ripped off her face scooby-doo like to reveal another charles dickens.  
“I consent” said a giant banner streaming behind a blimp with charles dickens face on it even though blimps hadn't been invented yet.  
But then another blimp went by that said “fuck you blimps were invented in 1852 by count Count Ferdinand Von Zepplin, so they not only have a place in this fic but are integral to understanding it. Have you ever watched anything in your life. You fucking idiot”  
Then another blump went by to say “ Zeppelins were invented in 1852, but the blimp as we know it was not invented until 1925. Also this is Charles dickens and I consent.”  
Kars, EsisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiisEsisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiisEsisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiisEsisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiissisisisisisisisisiiisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisisisisisiisissiisisisiuisisiisisisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisisisisisiisisisisisisisiisisiisisiis and Josn’t strolled into the bone zone, with enthusiastic consent from all parties involved.  
At this point you may be wornering: How do I, neil richard mackinnon gaiman, know how gay three way sex works? Because I’m a writer. It’s the emphasis of our craft to focus on those whomse lives we don’t understand, so that we can be woke and make money off of them. I know because I wrote the series with that weird twink supernatural guy and anime michael sheen.  
So, yay verily, Jonsken and e and cars did fucketh on the stone slats of the road. It was really fucky, as fucking went. There was cock vore definitely (AN: your welcome frasierfan69 i did this so you don't have to). But yeah, at this point there was like a lot of grunting as thirs Schlongs got longer i think and enveloped each other to create one eldritch super-cock that shot it’s seed into the heavens as they all yelled “but” josen yelled britishly and the two other guys yelled dilfly. The wormhole reopened.  
As their poeinial sleeves retracted back into their man-bodies, the two Pilarman overlookt the gaping hole in the youniverse.  
“Well this is is”  
“Yeah. I’d say id miss you but my dick hurts.”  
“I consenrted” said charles discked as he flushed sexually to himself even though he was in no way involved except for as a player in their display of kinky bdsm cock vore lovemaking.  
“That was……… beautiful,” said a lower britishlike voice behind all of these men. They turned.  
It was……… shakespeare.  
“I’m going to write a play about this. I’m gonna call it “Hamlet.”  
“That’s really cool man” was what the two buff guys wanted to say but they had already been consumed by the gaping butthole of a new dimension.  
“Okay. The cycle should be complete. We are……… back home.” Said Eisis  
But they weren’t!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh shit!!!!!!  
A boy looked at their eyes with his eyes. HIS NAME WAS ASH KETCHUp AND PIKECHU  
“Hi. I’m ash ketchum” said ash ketchum in the voice of a ten year old boy but like grimier.  
“Piliarman. I’ve been waiting for you.” Said pikachu.  
But suddenly they were transported into another dimension again? Just like in rick and mortar but less racist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welcum to chapter 3, picking up from where we left off at kars and esidisi going thru another wormhole to have sex with johnathan & co. to end the wormholery once and for all. 
> 
> theres twice as much Fucking as in the first chapter to make up for the brief dryspell of chapter 2. as always, dont forget to like, share, subscribe, and HONK if youre are horny :^D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: hope youse guys enjoyed the last chapter, although Neil absolutely will not return to do any more chapters.... altough my good friend J.K. Rowling might make a guest appearance later on ;^))))
> 
> anyways, To quote Brinty Spears, "the bitch is back and better than ever, and by the bitch i mean me, FrasierFan69". Reverse Racism doesnt exist because you can not discriminate against white people since they are the ones that invented racism in tha first place. however, reverse racism DOES exist in this chapter becauyse i do a lot of rude crimes against Italian people. mamma mia, here we go again.......

Chapter 4 (its chapter 3)  
Kars And Esidisi tumbled Onto the floor of a dark and stinky room that had the aforementiond Dad’s of joseph and cnessar And Lisa Lisa in it. “Hellooooooo gentlem-” began esisisi But led zeppelon and johnathan put their fingers to each others mouths and shushede Them.   
“Look at our poor frienmd Speedswagon” said Jonathan in a sad and British voice as he pointed at SpeedWagon, who was Lost in the Sauce of Opium. “Oh. we’re in an opium den” said kars “maybe this isn’t the ideal environment for a five Dad Fivesome becos it smells like an opium den in here, which is to say, Bad.” everyone nodded in agreement except for weedwagon who was too busy scooping opium into his mouth like pudding (the sweet sauce from America, not the british kind that is basically Any type of dessert besides the Good Gravy cuz it doesnt exist in eingland apparently)   
“Im so fucking stoned” said speedwagon opiumfully  
“He’s-a been like-a this for days” said Will Zeppeli. REO Speedwagon started to drunkenly sing REM Speedwagon’s song “losing my Religion”. He didnt do a very good job of it because of The Opium he Ate. kars and esidisi shared a knowing glance. “Excuse us for a second boys” said kars and then the Pillardads walked out of hearing range.  
“Yeah so in addition to the Bad Smells created by a bunch of people in a small area doing a lot of drug’s, all of joseph’s hot dads seem pretty upset about one of them Being addicted to opioids so it would be weird to initiate an orgy” said esidisi Wokely.  
“I agree” agreed kars  
They went back in for Round Two.  
“Hey jabronies. Howsabout we stage an intervention for your friend Right Here Right Now” said esidisi.  
“Oh that’s a wonderful idea” said John Nathan.  
“wig” said zepeli  
They all formed a supportive circle of friends and lovers around Robert, who had consumed so much opium that it was oozing out of his nostrils, eyes, ears, and probably ButtHole and Penise.  
“Bobby we’re so worried about yew” said jonny  
“whaddayew meane im doing just dandy” said speed swaggon as he vomitted a little   
“Blease come-a back to us my Beautiful Boye” said zappy  
“No thanks i luv this Sauce” said speedracer as he vomited More  
Jonaldthan turned to the pillarmens with tears in his dadly eyes. “Please sirs… we need to make love to each other Right Now” “wow uh, thats pretty sudden usually i prefer some foreplay” said esidisi as he blushed dilfily  
“hows-a this for foreplay?” said Zeppeli and he whipped out his sphaggety and “meatballs” if you know what i mean ;^)   
“Oh fuck yum guess im eating italien Tonite” said kars as he immediately deepthroated Zepelli’s cockandballs. Aroused by the sight of his husband going to Clown Town on zeppelis spicy sasage, esids and jonathan started making The Fuck Out.   
“Youre so hot Mate” said johng  
“Thanks Its My Blood” Said Esidisi  
**“IM GONNA BUST A NUT”** yeeled zeppeli cummingly  
“Not Yet” said Car amd then he karstwheeled his dong into zeppelis mouth so they were 69ing (the funny sex number)   
“Mmfmgmmghmfm” said zeppely as he choked on Karseses Massive Meatrod  
Esidisi and johnathan hoestar flung out their nuts and donks so they could also do sex.  
“Pleas be gentle with mae” gasped Johnathatn into Esidisi’s Earsidisis. “its my first time doing buttstuff and you’re conck is Several Feet Long”  
Esidici smiled and winked his eyes several times playfully. “dont worry your sexy little Brown or Blue head. I can rearrange all the Bones and Meat of my peenis so itll just slide right into your bussy” and then he Did. an hour passed, and then william zeppeli yelled “PASTA AL DENTE” and Came whivch made Esidisi cum which made Kars cum which made Johnarthan cum which made you, the reader, cum. Youre are welcome.   
All the yelling and cumming made speedwagon snap out of his opium-induced coma that he had been in since kars first put zeppeli’s cock in his mouth.   
“well dunk lads, oive awoken from me druglustful slumpber” he said, his face flushed with a refreshing sexual afterglow even though he wasnt in any way involved with the Fuckening that had just taken place. Zeppeli and johnathan disjected themselves from esidisi and karses respective bodies and rushed over to give their buddy speedwagon a big ol hug. “Yew gents ‘ave just taught me about wat really matters: friendship. I’ll never do a drug again, unless it is prescription” said He. Everyone high fived and slapped each other’s asses kind of like in a men’s locker room after winning a big game, except the game was appreciating your loved ones and triumphing over addiction. Another wormhole opened, this time over Spaadwagon’s head.  
“huh. Maybe it isnt the Boombastic sex that what makes a wormbhole appear, but the fact that someone has learnt a lesson that has impacted their life for the greater” said kars in a very intellectual manner, like he had just watched Rick And Morty or the big bang theory.

“wig i’ll try not to learn or teach any more lessons since these Holes are really annoying to go thru” said esidisi even more big brainededly. All the other men nodded and high fived and slapt their asses some more. “Before you go, ‘eres my digits in case you ever want to Sling Schlongs again” said Jonathan as he handed a piece of paper with his phone number written on it to the pillarmen. “Well its the 19th century and cellphones definitely haven’t been invented yet, and theres none in 1939 either but i do appreciate the sentiment.” Said esidisi while he put one side of the paper into his mouth and kars did the other end in his mouth and they ate it until they kissed in the middle like in Walt Disney’s _Lady and the Tramp_ (1955).  
“We’ll never forget youuuuuuuuuuuuu” said the phantom blood boys as the PillarGuys absconded into the fuckhole once more. While they traveled through the rectum of space and time, Sneezer and Josep decided to experiment with their newly founded open relationship…..


	5. Chappy 5: here i go again by whitesnake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N HONK im horny! thsi is the last CANONICAL chapter of kars becomes josephs new dad, but dont worry, i have a few surprises planne'd for the future ;^) so keep your Eyes Open and your Penise Hard >:3c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well, I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool  
My muñequita, my Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it  
But I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it'd be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out  
Out from the barrio  
You hear my rhythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world, so soft and slow  
It's turning you round and round  
And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth  
Well, and it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it  
Well, and it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Oh, it's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Give me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Oh, let's don't forget about it  
Give me your heart, make it real  
Let's don't forget about it (hey)  
Let's don't forget about it (no oh no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (no no no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey no no oh)  
Let's don't forget about it (hey hey hey)

The Pillarhusbands tungled out of the AssHole and onto the3 floor of lisalsia’s living room where wammo jonseph and seesar wereth having a threesome. WAmuu materialized some clothes onto his body so his dads wouldnt see him doing Sex.(AN: I have class tomorrow >_<) but since josn and caesar were not the biological or adopted sons of esidisi or kars they stayed nakey. (josop doesnt know that kads and lisalisa Had Intercourse and kars doesnt really consider himself a stepdadal figure to joseph at this point so its ok) All the boys screamed  
“AAAAA” said Them  
“What are you doing here Dads???” said whammu  
“More like what are you doing here SON” said kars accusingly as he pointed at the wall behinf whamm and caearen’t and joesnot. Everyone lookt over. There were More Fuckholes on the wall due to the sex that what went and happened.  
“God fuckigng damn it were you Learningf Lessons Whammu” said Kars Some more.  
“uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh”said whameu  
“Its ok son as long as you were using protection” said Esidisi as he patted whammu’s Clothed shoulder dadfully  
“uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh” said hammue  
“Hm well thats not ideal” said Easidisy as he spun around a chair to sit backwards in like the cool way that youth ministers or boy scout leader’s dads do when they want to tell you about how tabbacco is wack-o. “Im going to give you Boys the sexx talk using Numerous examples from my persomnal Life”  
“please do Not” groaned wammu while Caesar and Joseph high fived because of esidisi saying the Sex Word. Esidisi pulled out a condom and a banana out of his ?pocket ? and started talking about him and karses Sexual activities. Before wammu was able to completely phase out of existence Lisa Lisa opened the door and walked in like a normal human being and not a rude instant beverage man made out of glass and fruitpunch.  
“hello gents. Please get out of my house so i can enjoy a milfy evening with this nice lady i met on Women’s Grindr (like normal grindr but for women)”. Another Sexey milf walked in britishly. “ello lads, you may recognize me as the award winning author of the immensly popular and commercially successful young adult fantasy franchise _Harry Potter_. Thatse right. im JK Rowling” lisa lisa looked at the wormhole that was behind whammy amnd caesar and joseph (who was wearing clothes now that his Mom entered tha jo zone (thats what the zone around joseph is called)) with an expression of milfull disapproval until it vanished.  
“And that’s why you should always use lube, especially when your are doing Anal. Oh Hi Rtowling” said Esidisi, who then continued his speech anbout proper sex ettiquette. Joeseph stopped listening to Esidisi’s sex ed lesson to be rude to his mom and her new lover because he had just downloaded misogynist Grindr (like normal grindr but a little bit more disrespectful to women). “gross mum is youar midlife crisis ‘aving sex with randos or what” said Jokeseph shittily.  
“Not just randos,” said Kars “she al;so had sex with Me” then joseph yelled so loud that lisa lisa’s special edition dvd collection bundle of all 6 seasons of Downton Abbey + deleted scenes and bloopers and director’s commentary fell off of the bookshelf and onto his himbo bitch idiot head and knocked him out cold.  
“That was a really rude and epic comeback, not unlike something the titular character of the _Harry Potter_ series would say to his rival and lover Dranco Malfoy or his shitty wizardracist potions professor Severus Snompe. Do you want to have a threesome with me and lsisa Lisa (it is only our first date so we havent really established a relationship yet but if we do end up Being In One it will be Open) Also talking about my Novels makes me so horny” said JK rowling.  
“fuck yeah girl. Hey esidisi im gonna go get some milf pussy love u” Esidisi gave Kars an openrelationshipful thumbs up and continued talking about sexe, even though jopsepg was unconscious and whaammu’s brain had gone to hell and Caser was texting dick pics to Suzie Q.  
kars lisa lisa and jk rowling went to lisa lisa’s bedroom ande Immediately started Fucking. “Nice ‘wand’ ” said kj rowling as she Yonked on Karses Penise. “Haha get it like in my Books”  
“Yeah I get it you have a wizarde fetisgh. Did yiu ever write anything about Rocks because that is _my_ fetish and then we could kill two birds with one stone haha get it” said kars whose dong lengthened in anticipation  
“I also get my ‘rocks’ off to minerals n shit lol” said lisa lisa from under jkrowlings milfful and british behind. Jk rowling smiled jk knowlingly. “Heh well… did you know… that the first book of my good series is Titled _Harry Potter….. And the Philosphers ‘Stone’??? ;o)"_  
As soon as JK finsihed saying these intensely sexual words EveryPony nutted and collapsed into a pile of postorgasmic open relationship bliss.  
“Well gang, itsr been Lovely but ive got a book signing to go to go” saud jkrowilg as she pulled a broomstick out off her Pussey and hopped on it an Flew Away into the night sky. “Aw dunk said kars. “I never got to ask her wat the J and K stand for”  
“guees we’ll never know since wikipedia hasnt been invented yet” said lisa lisa as she slapt karses ass cheeks a couple more times. The two one night standees stared thotfully into the piles of broken glass left behind by Jk Rwkinfs glorious ascension out of the wiondow. Then they went back out into the living room where Esidisi was wrapping up his sex ed lesson.  
“Oh hey kars how was The Sex?” said esidisiddi after givning his Hubsand a passionate, open relationshipful embrace. Kars looked directly into the camera like on the office and paused for comedic effect. “It was…… magical” The laugh track played and the tossed salad and scramblked eggs song from Frasier started (sdont forget to stream frasier on Netflizx!!!! :D) and then it abruptly stopped as kars furrowed his dilfy brow in confusion.  
“Hey… have any of you guyse seen Santana???”  
Jos and Wam snapped out of their respective Downton Abbey And Parentally Induced Embarrassment comas. “hunh…. He just kinda disappeared in between this Chapitre and the previous one… wonder what hes Up To.” pondered Wamuu.

_ **MEANWHILE, IN THE YEAR 2000, AT THE 42ND ANNUAL GRAMMY AWARDS** _

‘Carlos’ Santana Pillarman sat in the audience grasping the hand of his lover Straizo in One hande and The Hand of Matchbox Twenty Frontman Rob Thomas in his other hand (he has two hands, one for eache Man). He was still wearing his woke Antifa shirt but he had also put on a Guccy bowtie becaus of tha Grammie’s being a Black Tie event and he looked really cool and Handesome. Straixzo was compleytely naked becaus he had just cum back from being exploded BUT he did have on a matching bowtie like Snantana’s because they were Boyfreidns And he also looked really cool and handsome. Rob Thomas Looked Like Shit because none of his songs slap exceopt for the one he did with Santana (Smooth) and that was because Santana had to carry his shitty whitebread indiepop ass. Straizo squeezed Sanaltana’s hand lovingly and whispered into his Ear “Seeing The Four different songs that the Backstreet Boys performed and also the one they did with Sir Elton John Live and In Person has really reminded me of how much I love their musical stylings and charismatic personalities. Which Backstreet Boy is your favorite? Mine’s Howie because I think he’s the cutest” (Side Note And Fun Fact About The Backstreet Boys, Specifically Howie Dorough: while recording the song ‘The Call’ off of their fourth studio album Black & Blue, Howie Fucking Farted in perfect beat to the vocal break down he was recording and all tha other boys decided to leave it in since theyre so goofy and funloving and BoyBandful. Black & Blue was released on November 21, 2000 whereas the 42nd Annual Grammy Award Show that Santana and Styraizo and Robert Kelly Thomas are attending happened much earlier in the year so they wouldnt know about this interesting little tidbit of backstreet boys History, But YOU the READER have the privelege to be reading this right now!!! :D)  
“Hmmmm I’m really more into N*SYNC but I do appreciate Kevin’s Big Brotherly Energy. Reminds me of my older brother Whammu… wonder what hes Up To” whispered Santana Back yto straizo.  
“Shhhhhhhh” shushed Rob Thomas “theyre about to announce the winner of The Grammy’s this year and I think its probably going to Be Us.”  
The Host of the 42nd Annual Grammy Awards television personality and Celebrity Milf Rosie O’Donnel walked onto the stage with a comically large envelope containing the winner(s) of this year’s Grammie.  
“ok everypony, I know its been a Long and Lusty night, but there is one more special award to give out to one artist or multiple artists in collaboration: thatse right: The Grammy. As you know there is only One Of them made a year and it goes to the sexiest and most slapful Muscisan. Iam going to open this Big and Nastey onvolope and read the name Or names of this year’s King of The Grammys” said Rosie O’Donnel. Samtana and Rob Thoms went on stage alonge with the other nominees: Brinty Spears, TLC, The Dixie Chicks, Phil Collins, Snoop Dog, Christina Aguilera, The Beatles, The Meatles, Elvis, Elvise’s brother Smellvis, and finally, all five of the backstret boys. Everyoen held hands and exchanged glances with another that said _i hope you fall off this fucking stage and break all youre bones and end your pitiful music career once and for all so i can be the winner of the fucking 42nd annual grammies award show hosted by rosie O’donfel_  
Ms. O’Donnel raised the big envlope into the air so everyone could see it with their eyes and feel it with their soul’s. Then Will Smith (still dressed like a cowboy from his earlier performace of Wild Wild West) leapt out of the envelope holding a much more conventionally sized enveleope.  
“Now this is a story all about how I announced the wiener of the 42nd annual Grammys” said William Smith “and tha winner is…..”  
Santana closed his eyes. Rob Thomas whispered a prayer. T-boz of TLC fame crossed her fingers. phil collins recited the entire script of Tarzan under his breath. The Beatles beetled softly. The Backstreet Boys went on Hiatus in 2002 after the group expressed a strong desire to leave their management company, The Firm. However, Carter chose to remain with The Firm to manage his solo career. Shortly afterwards, the rest of the group began recording their next album without him. The relationship with JIVE Records worsened when the Backstreet Boys filed a $75–100 million lawsuit against Zomba Music Group (JIVE's parent company), claiming breach of contract. They claimed that the label promoted Carter's solo album Now or Never at the expense of the group. In November 2003, McLean appeared on The Oprah Winfrey Show to talk about his addiction to alcohol and drugs, and his struggles rising to fame for the first time in public. The rest of the group surprised him by appearing in person to give him support, marking the first time the Backstreet Boys had appeared together in public in almost two years. The group began to reform and reconcile their differences, planning to start recording a comeback album at the beginning of the following year.  
“SANTANA AND ROB THOMAS FOR THEIR SONG SMOOTH OFF THE MULTI-PLATINUM ALBUM _SUPERNATURAL_” Will Smith’ed saidfully.  
Starizo Lept to his feet and applauded and cheered while Santana And Rob Thomas shook hands and slapt each other on the back collaboratively.  
“Give me your heart, Make it Real” said Rob Thomas  
“Or just Forget anbout it” Said Santana 

_The End :o)_


	6. Fantastic Lovers and How To Leave Them (in 50 ways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honk Honk frasier bfans! this is another NON CANONICAL guest chaopter written by my Now former friend JK Rowling. i did not fuckening write this it is not canon BUT it is a whole lot of fun :) give your're regards to Mrs. Rowling and follow her on twitter @jk_rowling where she makes lot's of good tweets! i will never smoke with jk roewling again shes lost all my respect and all of our friendeship. 
> 
> "You just slip out the back, Jack  
Make a new plan, Stan  
You don't need to be coy, Roy  
Just get yourself free  
Hop on the bus, Gus  
You don't need to discuss much  
Just drop off the key, Lee  
And get yourself free"  
— Paul Simon, "50 Ways to Leave Your Lover"
> 
> "Hey! Mr. English Guy! I think your egg is hatching."  
— Dan Fogler as Jacob Kowalski, _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_ (2016)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ( from me, frasierfan69) before Joanne Kathleen Rowling wrote this chaptire, she somehow managed to light an entire pipe of weede on fire and smorked tha whole bowl. I was there NOT clapping because she was a fucking BOGART. (humphrey)

Champter 6: JOWLING  
Rowling lickes thesis mouthe slowly ans d sexually 2 the beat of the jazzy music (it was the theme frim night rider.) Daniel riadclif wasnt there so she c ould spend all the time of milf that is she want.”THIS IS MYB GIRLFRIEND” she ejaculated out loud in her mind. Jonseph weasnt there wheich meaint that htye cou;d have all the time they wanted to themselves, sunligth was streming gently through the windown and falling on theit two lesbianly figures. But like…. There wew some problems witht ehir relationship. For opne thing, Jowlings jirlfriend jlisa lisa was acrually thinking a lot anout her secret venetian lover Italian Chandler. He was like notmral chandler from friends but more italianly. But that was for the furter, not for today. Today was for love and clown sex…….?..../…..  
MEAHWHILE dobby was administering fellatio on italina chandler. “Mamma mia” he muttered under his breath, letting hid bteath catch in the night air. Vibe check his dick muttered phallically.  
Do you evenr take time to call out people s dogs when yout see the on the street? Like mostly men because you dont wanr ro freak people out but like. I cant stop asking people what their dogs names are???? Theyre all reslly small and good and important to my seretoning. But this isnt about me, this is about whats been crafted in the mind palace of my heart’s wings.  
I was sick and tired when we met  
And I called you last night from glasglow  
All i do is eat and sleep and sing  
Wishin’ every show was the last show  
Bydududhuhu huhduhdhshau  
And suddenly i feel alright  
I know its gonna be so different when im on  
This stage  
Tonight  
Joowrkling and lisisisisis went outsode in the morn ig feelin like pediidi. BUY they work up normally rthe next daty like ecvaryoen wakes up. Fifrsty they sttrexhtwed out their ARMS asnd lefs. Then trhey went to brunsh their gteeths. JK rowling tyried not to think about italia n CANdler as their teeths groew longer and more cleeanful. egrfoi[jrepjotrnio’rt’klerl;mkerler/kerl’mer’mwre’mow4l’kmtn’krg’lrglk oohohjohohoho my roomate just stopped me from typing my truthe bnut they wont ANYMORW. ANYWAT SO WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT THEYR WENT OUTSIDE IN THE MORNING AFTER MAKING OTY FOR A WHUKE. THR THIM FROM NIGHT RIDER WASNOTE STILL PLAING GENDER. They sat out on the lawn on italian priveate driver. Everyu TiME this happenes. 5550178 j8st so that i rmembr. WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA WACKA FLOCKA. Iytd tje nsa,e lf a fteammer cjhevk jim ug on sojnchclofh.  
WhEN they were walkinmg to work SUDDLENLY JK ran into her wirste neememesin: dobbet. DObbey looke d into her eyes in a challening sorty of was that said ium abiyt this theidshfbowfvworebf he did fellaatio to italinia chanmned.  
DObby looked closer at jOmwnrlin.  
“Hey bitvch.” dobby said frightfully.  
“DOBBY. Not you yet. Not todat. Ill slappa you face.”  
“I HAD SEX WITH YOUR HUBSNAND IALIAN CHANDLEZR.”  
“YHYYOUY HAVW A HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?” YELLNd’t ilsis lisis.  
Jorling lookded at dobby. Then she looked at lisis liais.  
“I can explain” said she. Eubuierwbiouerhb yerb ler hegrw  
“ DOnt speak. I know kust what your saying! Don’t tell me cause it hurts!” said lilililils gwen stefanily.  
:yyyyoyooooooooooooooooou basterd” said klowling to doppy as she planted a sexy lil smack om jis jimbo bitvh ifditot face. In return, dobby hirt her with his leg in a magival side kick likest the boy from TSUBASA: REsERVoir CHRONICLE.  
Jkowling returned with a facial punch thar saus fuck tiy un god.  
CGANDLER BUST FOTHRH ZFROM an alley and said ZPOOO WEE MAMA. while loking at the canera. Then joho shenewd up.m then kars and esisisisi showed up hugging amdnd smoochenign. ANd thrn joseph and cersent popped intot hsi word;d whitch wammy hugging them in a sexual-healthfull sort og way. More fuckholes opened up, withch ALL the joestar bloodlene and also weedwagonm. Tbey smiled arnd started to sing SOMGS together. They all sang the rainbow connection os jowling smacked off dobbys bitch himbo idiot ass face. And they all lived fuckfully ever after.


	7. EPILOGUE: tha friends and lovers we made along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Closing time. start of some begginnings. of the endings that you have Closed. i know who i want to take me home, take me home, tonight, ITS ME, FRASIERFAN69 ;^)))) haha got you! well friends, (and lovers) its been a pseudosexual, pseudopsychological, (also normally sexual) JOUrneuy. and boy am i glad its over. in this little bonus chapoiter i want you, the reader, to imagine all of the characters jumping up freeze frame high school musical style imnto tha air and living out tha rest of theyre lifes sexually and happilyfully. especially you (the reader) because guess whart! YOU were an actor in this play the whole time. JUST like what mr. WILLIAM sharekpsear would have wanted.
> 
> honky if youyr Horney!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honllhk hognk! if youre a returning reader just cumming to finish the story, pleas refer to the begginging of tha Work for the OFFICVIAL Recommended Listening playlist provided by Spotify of Kars Becomes Joseph's New Dad (written by frasier fan 69 (me)) to Hear all of the hits mentioned in this fanned finction, more or less in bibbly wibbly timealogical order. 
> 
> if youre are reading this for the first time, haha, well, you should listen to tha playl;ist i made anyway it will surely enhance tyour experience.

WHERE THEY ARE NOW!

kars (josephs new dad)- still has Occaissionalle flings with lisalisa and other dilf's and milf's (he also went adn fucked caesars mom and suzie q's mom and smorky brown's mom and also lisa lisa again but this time in front of a Massive oil painting of George Joestar II so it was kind of like he was having sexe with joseophs dad also, but these are all stories dfor other times ;^) ) But he now prioritizes his relationship with his husbab and theyre sons over his sexuale forays (Just like the family guy from the show family guy)

Lisa Lisa- Josop and Sneezer got her a t.j. Maxx giftcard to apolnareffgize for all The Kool Aide Holes they what went and did and She was all like "this doesnt make up for shit i'm am going to take away Both of youre Allowance's until you either pay to fix this or Fix It Yourselfs" and then they usede all their college savings to fix tha house and lisa alisa bought So many Designer Goodes for Non-designer prices (TJ MAXX: Get the Max for the Minimum) on her gift carde

Joe- Lisa Lisa Groumded him for being Shitheaded and Not respectinhg WOmen but then he wrote an opology note to women saying tbat He's Sorry Women (like rodrick Heffely from Dairy ofa wimpey kidd) anfd lisa lisa ungrounded him becaus hes woke now.

Cecar- Liusa also grounded him for being Shitheaded and Not Respecting Nobody (he got kinda woke after sanatna talkt to him but not woke enough) amd then he studied up on us Feminist politics and became a foreskinrunner fortnite Wombens Rights! he is a us senator now. You May Have Heard Of Him. his Name: Bernie SnEanders

Whamo- broke up with josepg and scesar and downloaded POLITE HIMBO GRINDR (like normal grindr but for good boy's) to meet some lads eho will treat him right. he's joined avdol and polnaref's polynareffcule. (avdol was on polite himbo grindr and matched with whammu, polnareff was doing his own thing on french idiot grindr but they all hit it off and are open relationshiply trying things out)

Santana- (born July 20, 1947) is a Mexican and American guitarist who rose to fame in the late 1960s and early 1970s with his band Santana, which pioneered a fusion of rock and roll and Latin American jazz. Its sound featured his melodic, blues-based lines set against Latin and African rhythms played on percussion instruments such as timbales and congas not generally heard in rock. Santana continued to work in these forms over the decades that followed. He experienced a resurgence of popularity and critical acclaim in the late 1990s. In 2015, Rolling Stone magazine listed Santana at number 20 on their list of the 100 Greatest Guitarists.[2] He has won 10 Grammy Awards and three Latin Grammy Awards,[3] and was inducted along with Santana into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 1998.[4]

Esidisy- just Straight chillin. becomes a house husband and yes he does tha cooking yes he does tha cleaning. wamu and Sanatana give him WORLDS BEST DAD coffeey mugs every year for Father's day and he drinks bloode outta them because of being a vampyr.

YOU, (the reader)- your future as well as yoyr Present, and yes, even the past. Is up to You do Decide. the best thing for the indside ofa you is the Outside of the world. and always remmber. to honk If you are horny.


End file.
